Changes
by Apples Are Good Stuff
Summary: Amu ran after Ikuto after he left, but when Amu comes back, it seems that everyone has changed. But what is Amu hiding? ... really bad summary...argh. Please read it! AmuxIkuto KukaixUtau
1. Prologue

**This is my story (yay!).... uh... enjoy!**

**also: I don't own anything in Shugo Chara, because if I did, Tadase would be out of the scene and Amu and Ikuto would be together.**

* * *

**Prologue**

'You understand what I'm telling you, right?' Midori looked me in the eye.

'Yes, ma'am.' I said for the 100th time.

'This is not time for fun and games, Amu, this is an important mission in order to find about our target. You will not do anything out of the ordinary, just act like you would. I hope I can trust you.'

'Yes, ma'am.' I feel like a robot. She glared at me one last time.

'Good. You're dismissed.'

'Yes, ma'am.' I walked to my room to pack. I couldn't wait to get back, to see _him_ again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hihi! This is my first fanfic... so please don't knock at my self esteem *puppy face*. lol. Anyways, I've changed the characters a bit.. so yeah.**

**Amu - 16  
****Ikuto - 18  
Utau - 17  
Kukai - 17  
Tadase - 16  
Yaya - 15  
Nagihiko and Nadeshiko (twins... I couldn't leave nadeshiko out!!) - 16  
Rima - 16  
**

**If there's anyone else that I've forgotten, they'll probably be 16... yeah. On to the story.  
**

**

* * *

****Amu's POV**

'Amu! Time for school! Get your lazy arse out of bed!!' I opened my groggy eyes, only to be glared at by Modori's second-in-command, Kimiko. I turned my head and looked at the clock... 7.40. crap! I jumped out of bed and into the showers, refreshing my body and washing my hair.

I'd left Japan nearly as soon as Ikuto, and I began searching for him. I didn't actually know where he'd gone, so I made random guesses, hoping I'd get lucky. I didn't.

I came back to Japan after a long search for the one I loved, only to find that my Father had died in a car crash, and that my Mother no longer regarded me as her daughter because I wasn't there when my family needed me most. I was homeless, but one day I bumped into Midori, who happened to be the leader of this whole organization. I don't actually know what they do, but, hey, it got me somewhere to stay.

I ran out of the shower, getting dressed as quick as possible and skipping breakfast. I haven't been to school ever since I left Seiyo Elementary, so I don't know what to expect. I hope it goes well.

**-Seiyo High School-**

I got out of Kimiko's car and walked to the reception desk, looking around me at the massive place that was my new school.

'Uh... My name's Hinamori Amu, and I'm new here...' The receptionist looked up from the computer screen.

'Hinamori Amu... ah, we've been expecting you.' she said in a monotone voice. 'You will be boarding at our school, and you'll be in Dorm 13, in Dormatory 4. You just go through that door, turn left and there's a big building with a blue door,' She pointed to a map. 'Here is your map, key and timetable, have a nice day.' She didn't look up anymore so I knew I wasn't welcome anymore.

I walked to the building just as she'd said, I was in no rush because my first two periods of the day were empty. Suddenly I collided into a boy.

'Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean-' I looked up and saw a face which I'd been yearning for the past year. Ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV**

Ugh.. I have geography... why does it have to be so far away? Argh. I started running, only to be crashed into by a girl who seemed to have her head in the clouds.

'Oh! Sorry I didn't mean-' She looked up, and I gasped.

'...Amu?' I looked her. Tears started to well up in her confused eyes as she carried on staring at my face. She suddenly ran off, not looking behind her once. 'Wait! Amu!' I shouted behind her, but she'd already gone. The bell rung, and I walked gloomily to geography.

**Amu's POV**

I ran as fast I could, not daring to peek behind me at the face who'd broken my heart. I hurriedly pushed through the blue door, and looked for the door with the number 13, tears blurring my vision. I stabbed the key into the door when I finally found it, then slammed it behind me.

I wiped the tears that I had locked up for so long and calmed myself down. I looked in front of me. It seemed that all my dorm mates had already gone to their lessons (thankfully) so I went to the one empty bed.

Throwing my stuff on top, I just sat there, as if waiting for it all to end. My tears were now dry and I looked as if nothing had happened. I heard someone put their key in the door and I stared at it, preparing myself for who was going to come in.

'Amu?!?'

* * *

**Poor Amu... I keep torturing her. lol. And if anyone has any good ideas for this story, please tell me... :) ****Press that nice green button over there, it'll keep Amu happy! for now, anyway... teehee.**

()_()  
( **. .**)  
(")(")


	3. Chapter 2

**Yarr! I be back! Uh... I kinda forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so here are two (What is the point of a disclaimer?? It's not like I'm going to steal Shugo Chara or anything... *evil grin*) :**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or anything to do with it.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or anything to do with it.**

**Oh yeah, and my OC, Yoko is gonna be introduced in this chapter. yay! She's really nice and caring and has black hair with red highlights (cool, huh.). You'll learn more about her as the story progresses. Here we go:  
**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

'Amu?!?'

My eyes were as wide as saucers as I saw Nadeshiko and Rima walk in.

'Nadeshiko... Rima...' I could hear my heart beating, fast. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I didn't want to meet all my old friends here, considering they probably hate me because I didn't tell them I was leaving. Well, I told Utau, but I made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone.

Their eyes continues to stare at me in disbelief, until Rima finally broke the ice.

'Why are you here, Amu?' She looked sad, and I felt deep regret for all I'd done. I couldn't say anything though, I just couldn't.

'No...no, no, no! You're not supposed to be here!' I was in hysterics, and I ran from the room. I seemed to be running away from everything now. I stopped when I was feeling out of breath and Ipulled out my phone and called my best friend Yoko, who also worked under Midori.

'Hello?' Yoko's calm voice came through.

'Oh, Yoko! I can't do this anymore! I keep meeting my old friends and I keep running away! I can't see their faces without wanting to cry, cuz it's all my fault that I left! I just-' Yoko cut blabbering off.

'Amu! CALM DOWN. Your head is all over the place! Look, do you want me to transfer into Seiyo High with you? That way I can help you with the mission, and you won't feel so bad.'

'But Yoko, will Midori let you? I mean, she's kinda strict you know?' My breathing was still uneven, but I'd calmed down a lot. Yoko was really good at making you feel better.

'No, I already asked her, just as a back-up plan in case anything went wrong. I'll probably enroll on Thursday, okay? So today is Monday, and I'll be packing my stuff. Midori can make it so that I'm in the same dorm as you, alright?'

'Thanks, Yoko. You're a lifesaver.'

'I know I am! Byes.' Then she cut off the phone. I felt so much better, although I still didn't know what to do about Nadeshiko and Rima... Wait, if they're here, then that means everyone else is her too! ... crap crap crap crap... aarrrggghhh.

**Ikuto's POV**

I'd been watching Amu through the window, while sitting on a tree. And hell, is Amu different. And I don't mean just in looks. She'd changed from that fun-loving bubbly girl to.. this. Why had she changed? And who was that on the phone? And a mission... so that meant she wasn't here because of education..I started to wonder. I had so many questions in my head that needed answers. I clambered through the open window and walked out the door as if it was the most ordinary thing to do. I saw her, curled up against the wall, her hands clutched around a small black phone.

'Amu.' Her head whipped round and I saw she was pointing a penknife at me. Woah! Then she saw who I was and dropped it.

I'm sorry, I thought you were... someone else.' She took back the weapon and put it in her pocket.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto popped up again. It's so annoying, he always shows up at the most inconvenient times. 'Well, I'll be going now...' I said, while getting up. But Ikuto grabbed my wrist.

'No.' he said, with a tone of authority. 'You're not running away from me again.' I tried to struggle against him, I didn't want a confrontation now. I didn't even want to see him! I managed to pry his hand off, using a trick Midori'd taught Ikuto grabbed me again.

'What's with you?!? You keep running away .?docid=17404491rom me! You're even running away from Rima, and she was your best friend!' How did he know I'd ran away?

'Are you spying on me?! People need privacy you know!' I shouted at him, and he flinched, as though he wasn't used to me being this way.

'What's happened to you, Amu! I thought you loved me!' I gave him an icy glare.

'You thought Ikuto. Well you thought wrong.' I hissed. ' You left me, and that's that. I don't love you anymore, in fact, I hate you. So just leave me ALONE.' His face was shocked, and I felt an aching in my heart. I was gripping the penknofe in my pocket, but it was still open, so I ended up cutting my hand. Ikuto seemed to notice the blood seeping through my pocket.

'Amu! You're hand!' My eyes were dead as I spoke.

'The pain you caused me was much greater than this.' I then walked back into my dorm, slamming the door behind me, locking it as fast as could with one hand. I seemed to that a lot, now. I pulled out my bloodied hand, and went to the bathroom. The water that came from the sink stung my hand greatly, but I thought of it as a punishment for all I'd done.

I bandaged it with the first aid kit I'd brought along with me (A/N: well, Amu is quite clumsy...) and sat on my bed. It'd only been the first day and yet I'd already hurt so many people.

I lay down and fell into a deep sleep.

**Yoko's POV**

I got a call from Amu to pack, I can't wait to get out of this dump, *cough* I mean Midori's base, it's so boring there with all the training and crappy lessons... But now I get to hang out with Amu! So that's cool. I can't wait to meet Amu again, I haven't seen her that much, even when she was in base so... yeah. Gotta pack.

'Yoko.' I jumped. It was Kimiko. I stood up immediatly, Kimiko is mega scary.

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Midori wants me to pass a message: She said that you must do the mission if Amu is unwilling or unable to, and that you must not get distracted. The mission is the most important. I must go now.' And with that, she walked out. She's got this really scary aura around her, you know, one of those Don't-talk-to-me-or-else-I'll-murder-you ones. I carried on packing, my mood slightly dampened since Kimiko walked in.

* * *

**Argh, this chapter was really bad... oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really made my day! ^_^ **

**Press that button just there... I'll give you a cookie if you do!**


End file.
